Ultraman Tiga, Ultraman Dyna,
, otherwise known as Ultraman Tiga, Ultraman Dyna, & Ultraman Gaia: The Battle in Hyperspace, is a tokusatsu film produced by Tsuburaya Productions in 1999. This film is the only theatrical spin-off of the Ultraman Gaia TV series. Plot Gamu chases a mysterious black clothed individual to the top of a building's roof. Believing he has his chase cornered Gamu prepares to apprehend him, but the mystery man reveals his identity to be Gamu himself. Confused Gamu asks the black Gamu just who he is, the black Gamu then transforms into Satanbizor. The giant deformed-beast then mocks Gamu for being human, and declares that the end of the world is at hand. Gamu retorts that as long as he hold the Light of Gaia he will be able to stop Satanbizor's threats. Satanbizor then destroys the roof that Gamu is on, causing Gamu to loose the Esplender, and beings to destroy the city. While balancing on a beam, Gamu makes his way to the Esplender, while saying that the world will never disappear. Satanbizor notice Gamu's progress in reaching the Esplender and fires again at the building's roof, Gamu however makes it to the Esplander in time at becomes Ultraman Gaia. The defender of the land ready himself against Satanbizor, and they begin to charge each other. Then suddenly the fight scenes goes black, and the audience learns that all that was just experienced was a video tap being watched by a young boy named Tsutomu Shinsei, who's mother just turned off the TV. She tells Tsutomu that his grades are falling, so he should ficus on his school instead of watching Ultraman, and she take his Ultraman tap away. Tsutomu however sneak the tap back and re-watches it at night. While watching Ultraman Gaia, he has a vision that he is teleported into hyperspace where he sees a red sphere appear before him then he sees his home city in mass destruction and a girl at the center praying. The next day he tells his best friend Yu Hirama about his dream, but Yu thinks he is just to much of an Ultraman fanatic to take him seriously. Before class starts the boys teacher announces that they have a new student in their class, a girl named Lisa Nanase, who Tsutomu recognizes from his vision. Lisa makes friends with Tsutomu while at the play ground where he was drawing a picture of Ultraman Gaia. Lisa asks him why he doesn't play with the other boys instead, and Tsutomu say it's because he is no good at sports and he enjoys other things besides sports. Tsutomu then tells Lisa how he say her his dream the night before, and Lisa says maybe it means that they where meant to meet, Tsutomu says he thought she would have laughed at him, but Lisa says because her family has moved around all over the world, she has a big imagination. Tsutomu is reminded of Gulliver's Travels and how he had also traveled the world, which interests Lisa so Tsutomu offers to lend her his copy of the book. Tsutomu is then offered to play basketball by the other boys and he decides to give it a try to look good in front of Lisa, However before he can join in, the schools three bullies, Wataru Kosugi, Kohei Nakahara, and their leader Hiroshi Kashimada, discourage Tsutomu, calling him childish for liking Ultraman. After school Tsutomu goes to his secret hang out, an abandoned warehouse, where he discovers a mysterious glowing red ball that tells him it can make any wish come true. Tsutomu is frightened by the sphere and runs away. The next day at school he tells Yu about the red sphere, but he again doesn't believe him, but Lisa over hears them arguing and asks why. All three of the children decide to investigate the sphere and go back to the abandoned warehouse. The sphere is right where Tsutomu left it, and after seeing it again Tsutomu decides to leave, but Lisa encourages Tsutomu to try and make a wish. The one thing Tsutomu wants more than anything else is to meet Gamu Takayama, Ultraman Gaia's human vessel. Tsutomu makes his wish, and then Gamu actually appears flying his XIG Fighter EX. Gamu is perplexed by his new surrounding, believing he was just patrolling the Bermuda Triangle. All of the towns children are exited to see a XIG Fighter flying through the sky and ask how it appeared, Tsutomu reveals the red sphere and explains how he wished for Gamu to appear. Hiroshi, Wataru, and Kohei show up again and accuse Tsutomu of lying. Hiroshi takes the sphere from Tsutomu and wishes for a monster to appear to try and embarrass him, but a monster really does appear. Tsutomu takes back the sphere and also recognizes the monster but can't remember it's name, but Hiroshi reminds him that the monster is Satanbizor, he even states the monster's height and weight. Gamu uses the Esplender to transform into Ultraman Gaia, but almost eminently his Life Gauge starts to blink, as he does draw his energy from Tsutomu's world. Satanbizor has the upper hand against Gaia for a short time but Gaia is still able to take him out with the Photon Edge. Gaia turn back into Gamu, who finds himself over whelmed by a large crowd of children. Gamu hides in a toy store and learns that this new world he finds himself in only has Ultraman as a tokustsu TV series. Tsutomu, Lisa, and Yu find Gamu and bring him back to their hang out at the warehouse and tell him about the red sphere. Gamu asks to see the sphere, Tsutomu thinks that Gamu want's to leave but Gamu assure him that he won't leave with out telling Tsutomu first. Tsutomu give Gamu the sphere but in has grown in size, Gamu decides to summon his XIG Fighter to the kids hang out to analyse the sphere and learn exactly just what it is. As Gamu works on his investigation, Tsutomu gives Lisa his copy of Gulliver's Travels like he promised he would. Gamu sees their exchange and says that he also had read Gulliver's Travels as a child, and it's because of the story's theme of adventure and learning of the unknown that made him want to get into quantum physics; the study of the multiverse. Tsutomu then asks Gamu if he could autograph the book, since Gamu is also now an adventurer traveling through different worlds. The police then surround the children's hang out and call for Gamu to surrender himself. Gamu understands the situation and tells the children to stay inside the warehouse while he goes out to see the police. Tsutomu sees no reason why Gamu should be arrested and try to stop the police. In the tussle he loses the red sphere, which is then scooped up by Hiroshi and his friends and taken away. Gamu then suddenly disappears and is return back to his own world. Much to Tsutomu's disappointment. Gamu finds himself back in his XIG Fighter, and in the ocean faced by a giant see turtle. Gamu's then receives a call from Atsuko Sasaki and Georgie Leland back at the Aerial Base, asking if he is okay, saying that he crashed into the Bermuda Triangle two hours ago. Gamu quickly returns to the Aerial Base and discovers that he has Tsutomu's copy of Gulliver's Travels, as well as the data he collected on the Red Sphere. Gamu is then given a vision where he meets the Red Sphere's conscience in hyperspace. The Red Sphere explains that it was created by humans of another world to make their wishes come true, but their every growing greed had destroyed them. The sphere now travels to another worlds, observing humans and granting their wishes, which has lead to the destruction of countless worlds. Back in their own world, Lisa convinces Tsutomu and Yu to find Hiroshi and take back the Red Sphere so that they don't abuse it. Hiroshi plans to use the sphere to create the strongest monster to fight against Ultraman Gaia, preferring kaiju over Ultraman. Hiroshi and his friends sneak into their schools art class after hours and begin to make designs for three different monsters. Wataru designs a flying kaiju, and Kohei designs a giant mouthed kaiju, but Hiroshi believes his is best, and after seeing it Wataru and Kohei agree. Hiroshi offers to add to his kaiju elements from his friends kaiju, making it even more powerful, naming it King of Mons. Tsutomu and Yu hear from Lisa that the three bullies took the sphere into the art class, they then try and sneak in and take the sphere back but they are caught. Back in his world Gamu activates XIG's untested dimension transporter, the XIG Adventure, named after the ship in Gulliver's Travels. Gamu uses Tsutomu's book as a guide back to their world determined to save it from destruction. Back at the school Hiroshi and his friends take Tsutomu and Yu to the roof of the school. Hiroshi and his friends have been corrupted by the sphere, which Hiroshi says tells him to use it's power to destroy the world, to which Tsutomu say that Hiroshi and his friends are weird. Hiroshi goes on to say that he enjoys watching powerful kaiju but hides it knowing that he would be mocked by society, he wishes to create an awesome kaiju to show the world just how great they are. With that he wishes for King of Mons to appear. King of Mons the begins to destroy the city while Hiroshi cheers him on. Tsutomu calls for Gamu to appear just as the XIG Adventure arrives. Gamu use the XIG Adventure to hold King of Mons down but the coalescence-beast is to powerful for the machine and destroys it. Gamu turns into Gaia again to fight the kaiju. At first Gaia does well against King of Mons, but the kaiju strength keep increasing with the sphere in Hiroshi's possession. Tsutomu decides to try and fight Hiroshi for the sphere, but the moment Hiroshi looses the sphere he Wataru and Kohei briefly fall unconscious free from the red sphere. When the three boys come to they are shocked to see their home in flames and Ultraman fighting a kaiju. Tsutomu tells them that they brought forth the kaiju when they were under they sphere's evil power. However Yu has come into the possession of the sphere and seems to be taken over by it, he then says that it is not the sphere that is evil, it was the greed of the three bullies, and the sphere only reflected their anger at the world. Yu's own deep hatred of the world begins to surface with the sphere in his hands, the sphere reflects this by making King of Mons unleash Scylla and Bajiris from his body. Tsutomu tries to take the Red Sphere from Yu, then King of Mons fires his Cremate Beam at the school, send the boys flying. Tsutomu and Yu land safely on a more secure part of the school's destroyed roof, while Hiroshi, Wataru, and Kohei are all stuck holding on to a safety rail or else fall through the destroyed roof. Tsutomu see the red sphere across from where Yu and he is. As Tsutomu eases his way across the rubble to get the sphere, he sees Lisa praying and has another vision where Lisa tells him there is no hope to try and save his world. But Tsutomu refuse to give up and continues on his way to the sphere, mirroring a the scene were Gamu continues to his Esplender at the beginning of the film. Believing in protecting his world Tsutomu makes it to the sphere, and wishes for the kaiju to disappear and the Gamu will be saved, but the sphere refuses to undo a wish. The sphere tells Tsutomu that it doesn't matter as soon everything in his world be destroyed, and Tsutomu breaks down in tears. But then Hiroshi, Wataru, Kohei, and Yu all call to Tsutomu telling to not give up, Tsutomu realizes he is not alone, neither is Ultraman, and comes up with a new wish. But then Bajiris blast the remains of the school blowing the boys into the air, but not before Tsutomu makes his wish for Ultraman not to be alone. Two great lights appear around the boys, saving them from death. When the boys look up at the lights they fade into two giants; Ultraman Tiga and Ultraman Dyna. The two Ultramen place the boys back on the ground beside Lisa, then turn to help Gaia. Tiga chases Scylla into the ocean, while Dyna follows Bajiris into space, leaving Gaia to face King of Mons. The three kaiju are no match for the three Giants of Light and are shortly destroyed. In victory, Gaia then turns back into Gamu and runs to greet Tsutomu praising his courage. The red sphere has return to it's original form and Tsutomu decides that he should wish it away the red sphere then reveals to every one that Lisa is actually its human-interface. Lisa however is pleased with the wish believing that the Red Sphere's power should not exist. She asks Tsutomu to make his wish much to his sadness. The sphere undoes all of the previous wishes and fades away with Lisa. Before returning to his world, Gamu returns to Tsutomu his copy of Gulliver's Travels and says to him "Thanks to this book, we were able to meet again." The next day Tsutomu gets ready for school but before leaving he say to his mother that as much as he love Ultraman, he loves her more, promising to do better with his studies. While in his class the teacher reviles a new student who turns out to be Lisa, Tsutomu thinks to himself about the wish he made and how his world's preset and future is safe. During the credits, Tsutomu shows Lisa his book of Gulliver's Travels and find Gamu's autograph and a message. Both children then see XIG Fighter EX flying through the air before disappearing. Back in his world Gamu takes off in the XIG Fighter EX declaring that the future will always be safe. Appearances Ultras *Ultraman Gaia **Version 1 (flashback, cameo) **Version 2 **Supreme Version *Ultraman Agul **Version 1 (poster, cameo) *Ultraman Tiga **Multi Type *Ultraman Dyna **Flash Type Kaiju/Seijin *Satanbizor *King of Mons *Bajiris *Scylla Cast * / : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : U.S. Release This movie was released on Region 1 DVD by Image Entertainment on May 14, 2002. Gallery UltrmnDinaTigaGaia.jpg|DVD cover L p1011021840.jpg download 1.jpg|American DVD cover KingOfMons.jpg|King of Mons Bajiriss 1.jpg|Bajiris Scyllavguy.jpg|Scylla ultraman-gaia-g.jpg|Adventure vs King of Mons ultraman-gaia-f.jpg|King of Mons vs Gaia Tiga dyna gaia.png e0157252_23445875.jpg|Tiga vs Scylla Dyna 2.png|Dyna vs Bajiris Trivia *On poster picture on the above table shows erroneously Gaia V1, when Gaia, at the time of this movie, had already achieved V2 and Supreme Version. *The episode of Ultraman Gaia that Tsutomu was watching at the beginning of the movie was the non-existent episode 13 "The Devil's Kiss" which featured Satanbizor. This is because in Tsutomu's universe, Ultraman Gaia had different episodes than the actual episode list. *This movie was later featured in Ultraman Retsuden episodes 80-83. id:Ultraman Tiga, Ultraman Dyna, & Ultraman Gaia: The Decisive Battle in Hyperspace ja:ウルトラマンティガ・ウルトラマンダイナ&ウルトラマンガイア 超時空の大決戦 Category:Ultraman Gaia Category:Movies Category:Heisei Movies Category:Productions Category:Shows Dubbed in English Category:Team-Ups Category:Movies Dubbed in English